Oswald le Lapin Chanceux
| chaîne = Cinéma | nb_saisons = N/A | nb_épisodes = 26 | durée = Variable | début = 5 septembre 1927 | fin = 20 août 1928 }}Oswald le Lapin Chanceux est une série de courts-métrages produits par les studios Disney, puis par les studios Universal, de 1927 à 1943. Ils mettent en scène un lapin chanceux, Oswald, dans son propre univers et succèdent aux Alice Comedies. Épisodes Disney 1927 *''Trolley Troubles'' *''Oh Teacher'' *''The Mechanical Cow'' *''Great Guns'' *''All Wet'' *''The Ocean Hop'' *''The Banker's Daughter'' *''Empty Socks'' *''Rickety Gin'' 1928 *''Harem Scarem'' *''Neck 'n' Neck'' *''The Ol' Swimmin' Hole'' *''Africa Before Dark'' *''Rival Romeos'' *''Bright Lights'' *''Oh, What a Knight'' *''Sagebrush Sadie'' *''Ride'em Plowboy'' *''Sky Scrappers'' *''Ozzie of the Mounted'' *''Hungry Hoboes'' *''Poor Papa'' *''The Fox Chase'' *''Tall Timber'' *''Sleigh Bells'' *''Hot Dog'' Winkler 1928 *''High Up'' *''Mississippi Mud'' *''Panicky Pancakes'' *''Fiery Firemen'' *''Rocks and Socks'' *''The South Pole Flight'' *''Bull-Oney'' *''A Horse Tale'' *''Farmyard Follies'' 1929 * Homeless Homer * Yanky Clippers * Hen Fruit * Sick Cylinders * Hold 'em Ozzie * The Suicide Sheik * Alpine Antics * The Lumberjack * The Fishing Fool * '' Stage Stunts'' * Stripes and Stars * '' The Wicked West'' * '' Ice Man's Luck'' * '' Nuts and Jolts'' * Jungle Jingles * Weary Willies * Saucy Sausages Les années Lantz 1929 * Race Riot * Oil's Well * Permanent Wave * Cold Turkey * Pussy Willie * Amateur Nite * Hurdy Gurdy * Snow Use * Nutty Notes * Ozzie of the Circus 1930 * Kounty Fair * '' Chilly Con Carmen'' * '' Kisses and Kurses'' * Broadway Folly * '' Bowery Bimbos'' * The Hash Shop * The Prison Panic * Tramping Tramps * Hot for Hollywood * '' Hell's Heels'' * '' My Pal Paul'' * Not So Quiet * '' Spooks'' * '' Cold Feet'' * Snappy Salesman * '' Henpecked'' * Singing Sap * The Detective * The Fowl Ball * The Navy * Mexico * Africa * Alaska * Mars * '' The King of Jazz'' 1931 * China * College * Shipwreck * The Farmer * The Fireman * Sunny South * Country School * The Bandmaster * Northwoods * '' The Stone Age'' * Radio Rhythm * Kentucky Belles * Hot Feet * The Hunter * Wonderland * The Hare Mail * The Fisherman * The Clown 1932 * Grandma's Pet * Mechanical Man * '' Wins Out'' * '' Beau and Arrows'' * '' Making Good'' * Let's Eat * The Winged Horse * Cat Nipped * A Wet Knight * A Jungle Jumble * Day Nurse * The Busy Barber * Carnival Capers * '' Wild and Woolly'' * Teacher's Pests 1933 * The Plumber * The Shriek * '' Going to Blazes'' * '' Beau Best'' * '' Ham and Eggs'' * Confidence * Five and Dime * The Zoo * The Merry Old Soul * '' Parking Space'' 1934 * Chicken Reel * The Candy House * '' The County Fair'' * The Toy Shoppe * Kings Up * Wolf! Wolf! * The Ginger Bread Boy * Goldielocks and the Three Bears * '' Annie Moved Away'' * The Wax Works * William Tell * Chris Columbus Jr. * The Dizzy Dwarf * Ye Happy Pilgrims * Sky Larks * Spring in the Park * Toyland Premiere 1935 * Robinson Crusoe Isle * Hill Billys ou The Hillbilly * Two Little Lambs * Do A Good Deed * Elmer the Great Dane * Towne Hall Follies * At Your Service * Bronco Buster * Amateur Broadcast * The Quail Hunt * Monkey Wretches * Case of the Lost Sheep * Doctor Oswald 1936 * Soft Ball Game * Alaska Sweepstakes * '' Slumberland Express'' * '' Beauty Shoppe'' * '' The Barnyard Five'' * '' Fun House'' * Farming Fools * '' Battle Royal'' * '' Music Hath Charms'' * '' Kiddie Revue'' * '' Beachcombers'' * Night Life of the Bugs * Puppet Show * The Unpopular Mechanic * Gopher Trouble 1937 * Everybody Sing * Duck Hunt * The Birthday Party * Trailer Thrills * '' The Wily Weasel'' * The Playful Pup * '' Lovesick'' * Keeper of the Lions * The Mechanical Handy Man * '' Football Fever'' * The Mysterious Jug * The Dumb Cluck 1938 * The Lamp Lighter * Man Hunt * Yokel Boy Makes Good * Trade Mice * Feed the Kitty * Happy Scouts 1943 * Egg Cracker Suite 1951 * The Woody Woodpecker Polka (faisant partie de la série Woody Woodpecker, Oswald étant un second-rôle). Catégorie:Série télévisée américaine Catégorie:Série télévisée d'animation Catégorie:Série télévisée